Connor Lacey meets Astro Boy (2009)
Connor Lacey meets Astro Boy (2009) is the 1st YIFM/Imagi Animation Studios crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Toby Tenma is a gifted 13-year-old boy who lives in Metro City, a futuristic city-state that floats above the polluted surface of earth. Toby's father, Dr. Tenma, is a famous roboticist and head of the Ministry of Science, but has a distant relationship with Toby. Dr. Tenma meets the city's obstructive leader President Stone to demonstrate a new defensive robot called the Peacekeeper. To power it, Tenma's friend Dr. Elefun unveils the Blue and Red Cores, two energy spheres which emit opposing positive and negative energy. Against Elefun and Tenma's warnings, Stone, desperate to win a re-election, places the destructive Red Core into the Peacekeeper, causing it to go berserk and turn against the scientists and Toby, who snuck into the room, is accidentally disintegrated by the Peacekeeper before it can be shut down. A distraught Tenma secretly constructs a robotic replica of Toby, complete with Toby's memories, but with built-in defenses to protect him. Powered by the Blue Core, the replica is awakened and believes himself to be Toby. Though he has Toby's mind and a similar personality, it makes him become an unfortunate reminder to Tenma about Toby's death. The replica discovers his robotic capabilities including the ability to understand non-talking robots and rocket-powered flight, but he flies away upon learning from Tenma about his origins and being rejected by him, much to Elefun's sadness. Stone has his forces pursue the replica, but the battle leads to him falling off the city edge onto the surface when Stone's flagship blasts him with missiles. Tenma escapes arrest by agreeing to deactivate the replica and give up the core. The replica awakens in an enormous junkyard, created from the redundant robots dumped by Metro City, and meets a group of children, illiterate but smart Zane, twins Sludge and Widget, and the oldest Cora who has a grudge against Metro City. They are accompanied by a dog-like waste disposal robot named Trashcan. The replica also meets the members of the Robot Revolutionary Front (RRF), Sparx the brains, Robotsky the muscle, and Mike the Fridge, who wish to free robots from mankind's control but are very inept and bound by the Laws of Robotics. However, they give the replica a new name, calling him "Astro". Astro departs with the children, finding people still live on the surface. He is taken in by robot repairman Hamegg, who also runs a robot fighting ring. The next day, Astro comes across an old, offline construction robot, Zog, whom he revives by sharing some of the Blue Core's energy. Hamegg accidentally scans Astro, finding out he is a robot, and paralyzes him with his electrical blaster the next day to participate in the fighting ring. Astro reluctantly defeats Hamegg's fighters until Zog is deployed, but the two robots refuse to fight one another. When Hamegg cruelly assaults them, Zog, who predates the Laws of Robotics, fights back. However, Astro saves Hamegg. President Stone's forces arrive and take Astro back to Metro City. Reuniting with Tenma and Elefun, Astro agrees to be shut down, apologizing to his father for not being a satisfying way to replace Toby. Realizing even though Astro may not be Toby, he's still his son, Dr. Tenma reactivates him and lets him escape. Furious, Stone loads the Red Core into the Peacekeeper, only for it to absorb him and take on his personality. The Peacekeeper absorbs weapons and buildings, causing it to become as big as skyscrapers and terrorizes Metro City, prompting Astro to battle it. During the fight, as Astro's surface friends try to help him, Metro City's power station is destroyed, causing it to fall to the ground. Astro uses his superhuman strength to help it land safely. The Peacekeeper tries absorbing Astro to obtain his core, but the connection of their cores causes them both pain before separating them. Dr. Tenma finds Astro and informs him if the two cores unite, they will be destroyed. When the children are captured, Astro selflessly flies into the Red Core, destroying the Peacekeeper. Stone survives but is arrested for his crimes. Elefun and the children find Astro's body, mostly intact but lifeless. Zog however, revives Astro by sharing back the Blue Core energy that revived him. As Astro reunites with all his loved ones, the city is suddenly attacked by a cycloptic extraterrestrial, and Astro immediately leaps into action, which brings the film to its end. Trivia * MegaMan.EXE, Lan Hikari, Mayl Sakurai, Roll.EXE, Dex Ogreon, GutsMan.EXE, Yai Ayano, Glyde.EXE, Geo Stelar, Omega-Xis, Sonia Sky, Lyra, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry (Medabots), Arcbeetle, Nae Aki, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Mission Force One, Connor (Cubix: Robots for Everyone), Cubix, Abby (Cubix: Robots for Everyone), Dondon, Chip (Cubix: Robots for Everyone, Cerebrix, Mong, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Hela Nemo, Kolossal, Kay, Alf (Robot Trains), Duck (Robot Trains), Duke (Robot Trains), Gary (Robot Trains), Genie (Robot Trains), Jeffrey (Robot Trains), Maxie (Robot Trains), Selly (Robot Trains), Victor (Robot Trains), Commander Nemex, Aggro, Kilobot and The Kilobots will guest star in this film. * Commander Nemex, Aggro, Kilobot and The Kilobots will work with President Stone in this film. Transcript * Connor Lacey meets Astro Boy (2009)/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Live-action/animated films